


Брэд не фанат Леди Гага

by SleepSpindles



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рэй пытается убедить Брэда полюбить песни Леди Гага</p>
            </blockquote>





	Брэд не фанат Леди Гага

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brad is not a fan of Lady GaGa](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15092) by solookup. 



> Переведен для Фандомной Битвы-2012  
> Бета: Lisa Hunt

Рэй превращался в настоящую суку, когда дело касалось всей этой гребаной поп-музыки.

Брэд определенно знал, что включалось в понятие любимых песен Рэя, которые он "пел" еще с их путешествия по чертовой пустыне год назад. И неужели он ожидал чего-то другого, когда увидел на пороге собственного дома Рэя Персона, требующего впустить его немедленно, чтобы перекантоваться в квартире Брэда на временно-постоянной основе на эти три летних месяца?

Брэд был благодарен хотя бы за то, что Рэй не проявлял своей любви к кантри-музыке, потому что он все еще не мог выносить это дерьмо, и неважно, кто его поет — республиканец или нет. Но все-таки это была треш поп-музыка и Рэй с его плебейским воспитанием. И весь этот микс из Рэя, музыки, солнца и пляжа был, в общем-то, идеальной комбинацией для отпуска.

Все шло неплохо, пока Рэй за рулем не включал радио (это ведь водитель устанавливает правила, так?). А если Брэд пытался повлиять на выбор радиостанции и переключить на волну Национального общественного радио (да, Брэд любил этот монотонный голос радиоведущего, он его успокаивал), то Рэй тут же начинал орать песни, полностью перекрывая то, что Брэд слушал.

А потом Рэй принес в его жизнь Леди Гагу.

Брэд не имел ни единого представления об этой женщине, ее музыке, ее диких нарядах и идиотских выходках. Хотя он все-таки признал (но только не перед Рэем), что ее песни довольно легко запоминаются. Особенно когда услышал, как Рэй раз за разом повторяет одну и ту же строчку "Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face". Да что же это за дерьмо такое? Чем он все это заслужил?

— Если ты сейчас, блядь, не заткнешься, я сделаю что-то покруче, чем просто суну кулак в твое гребаное лицо, — Брэд старался, чтобы это звучало достаточно угрожающе и саркастично. Правда, оба знали, что все эти угрозы Брэда всего лишь пустые слова. Но, тем не менее, Рэй уставился на дорогу, немного здравомыслия в нем все-таки было.

— Тебе надо полюбить Гагу. Эта женщина полностью и абсолютно долбанутая.

— Я не знаю и знать про это не хочу. Но из-за ее музыки ты ведёшь себя как под Риппед Фьюэл.

— Ты так говоришь, как будто в этом есть что-то плохое, дружище, — Рэй усмехнулся, словно в этот момент он придумал что-то невероятное. 

И Брэд не хотел знать, что за мысли были в башке его РТО, когда тот так улыбался.

— Ну, неважно, что ты не любишь эту ее песню. У меня есть другая, получше.  
Эта другая была "Love Game" и, к ужасу Брэда, она тоже запала ему в память. И он был вынужден срочно останавливать себя, чтобы перестать тихо напевать ее, особенно когда он не один. У него не было ни одной идеи, почему слова песни ему запомнились, к тому же он не был уверен, что Рэй вообще спел ее правильно.

Неприятности шли одна за другой. В данный момент Брэд думал, что имя "Гага" ей очень подходит, потому что эта женщина превращала в бессмыслицу и безумие все вокруг, включая самого Брэда. Кроме того, эта Гага стала просто-таки навязчивой идеей Рэя, и Брэд так и не смог себе ответить, почему этот придурок все еще здесь и не выставлен за дверь.

Рэй, в полной готовности, нетерпеливо ждал видеоклип Леди Гага на ее новый сингл. Он прослушал все ее песни, он даже купил ее CD и прочее дерьмо. 

— Нет, дружище, тебе все-таки она нравится. Не отрицай этого. 

Брэд лишь вскинул правую бровь на эту тираду. 

Он позорно отступил в свою комнату, спасаясь от вероятной реакции Рэя на новый клип Гаги. В данном случае — от подвываний и ругательств. Вот дерьмо. Брэд пялился в монитор компьютера (он работал над проектом для одной исследовательской компании, хотя и был в отпуске). Он из последних сил держался, чтобы не заткнуть уши, но он просто не знал, что еще ему ожидать от Рэя. 

Рэй влетел в его комнату, держа на вытянутых руках ноутбук. 

— Чувак! Чувак, ты не поверишь! Но тебе надо увидеть это!

Брэд слегка покачивался на стуле, глядя в лицо Рэю. 

— Сколько раз я тебе говорил, не врывайся так в мою комнату. 

— Да-да, я не буду в следующий раз, — Рэй дико таращил свои и без того огромные глаза. — Но это очень важно. Ты должен это увидеть.

— Я не собираюсь... — Брэд попытался возразить, но ему уже поставили ноутбук на колени и включили видео.

Этот придурок уселся довольный на его постели, нетерпеливо подпрыгивая. Тут ему не батут в спорт-зале!

— Капрал Персон, информируйте меня, какую еще хрень я сейчас должен посмотреть?

Взгляд Брэда становился все мрачнее и мрачнее, пока видео проигрывалось. Он нажал на паузу. 

— Черт, скажи мне, что я не буду смотреть на эту твою Гагу. С меня достаточно ее музыки на сегодня, спасибо тебе.

— Доверься мне, Брэд. Это взорвет твой мозг, — Рэй усмехнулся, все еще прыгая на постели. 

Брэд почти видел картину, как Рэй потирает руки и маниакально хохочет. Он снова включил видео.

— Или ты меня разыгрываешь, показывая мне снова один из твоих порно-роликов?

— Заткнись и смотри, Колберт.

Брэд закрыл рот и замер в ожидании неизбежных ужасов.

Минуточку, это еще что за… В ролике был мужик, который выглядел точь-в-точь как он сам. Какого хрена она с ним выделывает?! Твою мать. Брэд захлопнул крышку, прерывая песню на середине, швыряя ноут Рэю, как будто это был горячий картофель. 

— Так, давай я притворюсь, что не видел этого. И ты сейчас мне пообещаешь никогда больше не петь ни одной песни этого сумасшедшего музыкального демона или кем она там является. Чертовы либеральные голливудские ублюдки. Им кажется, что они могут делать вообще что угодно. Гребаное дерьмо!

— Хочу еще сказать, прежде чем ты окончательно взорвешься, Брэд, что режиссер клипа — швед, а это по твоей части, верно?, — поспешил добавить Рэй, ограждая себя от дальнейших оскорблений его экс-тим-лидера.

Брэд решил, что ему срочно нужен глоток чего-то крепкого, после всего, что он увидел на экране. Хотя все-таки капля удовольствия в этом была — он наблюдал падение Гаги с балкона, и неважно, что после этого она осталась жива.


End file.
